Being Close
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Ils aiment leur travail, mais il fallait bien que tout ce qu'ils voient tous les jours les abiment à un moment.


**Being Close**

Jane n'alla même pas se faire une tasse de thé. Il alla directement s'allonger sur son canapé attitré, et fit mine de s'endormir, le visage fermé, une main posée sur son front. Les autres agents, ses co-équipiers, n'étaient pas en meilleur état que lui : Lisbonne n'osa parler à personne, Rigsby et Van Pelt s'étaient isolés quelque part, occupés à réconforter l'autre, faire oublier les horribles images, et Chow était assis à son bureau, regardant le vide.

Ils aimaient leur travail, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, mais certaines affaires étaient Vraiment dures. Celle-ci en particulier. Même le consultant, d'habitude hermétique et d'humeur joyeuse face aux pires atrocités, essayait de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, sans succès.

Une heure, deux, trois, dix minutes plus tard, on ne savait plus, les deux agents revinrent. Rigsby avait les traits tirés et les yeux de la jolie rousse étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré. L'homme la tenait ouvertement par les épaules, les règles lui importaient peu à ce moment-là, et de toute façon, leur boss comprenait parfaitement.

-Nous rentrons.

Jane ne répondit pas, ne donna même pas un signe de vie, Chow émit un son presque inaudible. Lisbonne avait disparue, ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Sans rien ajouter de plus, les amants partirent. Ne restaient que Jane et Chow au bureau du CBI, ainsi que quelques fantômes qui disparurent peu à peu.

Il faisait nuit noire, il n'était probablement pas loin de trois heures du matin, mais l'asiatique n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de regarder sa montre. Pour la première fois de la soirée il tourna la tête vers Jane. Il n'avait absolument pas bougé. Chow se leva, son corps craqua, et se dirigea lentement vers l'homme allongé. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans le bâtiment vide, sonnait aussi fort que le piétinement d'une armée alors qu'une seconde plus tôt régnait un silence de mort. Il s'arrêta devant le canapé, le silence revint. Jane ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il avait le même air, la même tristesse que son visage arborait à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait sa famille : une émotion à l'état brut, impossible à dissimuler. Il se redressa pour laisser une place à Kimball qui s'assit à ses côtés. La fatigue l'emporta sur Patrick, il se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de son co-équipier qui ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

-C'est injuste, murmura finalement le consultant.

-Oui ça l'est.

-Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal. Elles étaient juste amoureuses.

-…

-Tant de souffrances, pour rien.

-Oui.

Patrick poussa un soupir. Le bras de Kimball vint se placer sur son épaule, et le blond tourna la tête vers le visage de l'homme. Il regardait droit devant lui, impassible, puis il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jane. Ils ne bougèrent plus, ils restèrent juste comme ça, à se regarder, à laisser un flot d'émotion, de compassion et de tristesse s'échanger, puis le consultant embrassa Chow.

C'était un baiser, étrangement, doux, fait uniquement des sentiments les plus tendres et les plus mélancoliques. Les lèvres du blond étaient tendres, elles se mouvaient doucement, avec amour, contre celles de l'autre homme qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais il ne tarda pas à répondre. Sa main se posa sur la nuque du « devin » afin de mieux l'attirer contre lui, celles de Patrick allèrent agripper sa chemise, comme s'il avait peur de lâcher prise.

Il léchait et suçait la lèvre de Kimball, rassuré par ce goût unique que l'homme possédait, et qui lui faisait tout oublier. Très vite, l'échange devint beaucoup plus passionné. Jane, toujours sans desserrer les poings, s'assit sur son amant, les jambes de part et d'autre de ses cuisses. Alors qu'il le chevauchait, il passa sa langue lentement sur la lèvre meurtrie, et immédiatement, il sentit celle de Chow lui répondre, danser avec la sienne. Elle explorait sa bouche, la caressait, avant de retrouver sa jumelle. Il poussait toujours Jane contre lui, à tel point qu'ils auraient pu fusionner, son autre main était posée sur sa hanche et faisait des mouvements rassurants. Le consultant ondulait contre son corps et gémissait sans retenue dans la bouche de l'autre.

Ils finirent par se séparer, faute d'air, et Kimball alla enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Patrick avait les yeux fermés, il respirait très fort, et il sentait le souffle chaud et lourd sur lui. L'asiatique pouvait sentir son parfum, purement masculin, et ne put résister à l'envie de lécher cette peau si appétissante. Il léchait, mordait, suçait, enivré par l'odeur et le goût légèrement salé, et par les bruits qui sortaient de la gorge de Jane. Il avait jeté sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, il gémissait de plus en plus, ses mains étaient maintenant par-dessus les épaules de Chow, il ondulait toujours : une pure image de la luxure.

Alors que Kimball allait administrer le même traitement plus bas, il fut arrêté par la chemise du consultant. Il releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-J'habite pas loin.

Jane ne put même pas répondre. Il hocha rapidement la tête, puis vola un dernier baiser aussi passionné que le précédent.

Chow attrapa sa veste et ses clés tout en prenant la main de son amant, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Il faillit le prendre dans l'ascenseur, tellement l'air était imprégné de sensualité, et la bouche de Patrick ne voulait pas le quitter. Il arriva chez lui en un temps record, et aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, il plaqua violemment le blond contre le battant de bois. Mais il ne s'en plaint absolument pas.

Enfin il pouvait ôter ces habits. Le veston et la veste tombèrent rapidement au sol, ainsi que la chemise de Kimball, mais celle de Jane fut littéralement arrachée, réduite en lambeaux. Il se plaindrait plus tard. L'asiatique repartit à l'assaut de son cou, alors que Patrick tantôt lui griffait le dos, tantôt le caressait, tout en le collant contre son torse, peau contre peau, brûlant. La langue de Chow traça un chemin jusqu'au téton de l'autre. Comme avant, il lécha, mordit et suça, tout en caressant l'autre de sa main.

Jane essayait tant bien que mal de le débarrasser de son pantalon, mais ses doigts tremblaient sous les vagues de plaisir auxquelles il succombait. Chow captura ses lèvres une fois de plus et se chargea lui-même des vêtements gênant, ainsi que de ses chaussures et chaussettes. Ils étaient enfin complètement nus, l'un contre l'autre, les nerfs à vif.

Kimball prit Patrick une nouvelle fois par la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir pratiquement jeté sur le lit, il grimpa à son tour, et se mit à embrasser l'abdomen et le nombril du consultant, alors qu'il lui présentait deux doigts. Sans aucune hésitation, Jane attrapa la main et se mit à lécher et sucer. Une fois qu'ils étaient bien mouillés, l'asiatique releva les jambes de son amant, et sans lui demander introduisit un doigt dans son entrée, avec précaution.

L'homme se raidit sous l'intrusion mais se força à se détendre. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses mains encadraient sa tête, il était complètement offert à son co-équipier. Chow introduisit le deuxième doigt et commença à faire un mouvement de ciseaux, malgré la grimace de douleur de Jane. Pour se faire pardonner, il empoigna le sexe de l'homme, tendu au maximum. La déferlante de plaisir que ressentit Patrick le fit s'arquer de tout son corps et pousser un cri étrangler.

Alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient en Jane, l'asiatique le caressait, lentement puis rapidement.

-Je …

Il ne le laissa pas parler, il l'embrassa avec fougue, retira ses doigts, et pénétra son amant en une seule fois, de tout son long. Il était si chaud ! Si étroit ! Les deux hommes s'arquèrent l'un dans l'autre, l'un poussant un cri et l'autre un râle, et très vite, les deux bougeaient ensembles, recherchant la friction, haletant.

Jane se mit à prononcer son nom encore, et encore. « Chow, Chow, Chow … », sa tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés. Le plaisir devint si fort qu'il ne put s'en empêcher, il empoigna sa propre verge et se mit à se caresser. Cette vue redoubla l'excitation de ce même Chow, si c'était encore possible, qui accéléra encore le rythme. Patrick poussa un dernier cri, et tout son corps se tendit à l'extrême. Il devint encore plus étroit, et Kimball, dans un dernier coup où il s'enfonça dans son amant jusqu'à la garde, jouit à son tour.

Couverts de sueur et haletant, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longs instants : Jane complètement exténué, étalé et enfoncé dans le matelas, Chow toujours à l'intérieur de lui, tout aussi fatigué, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. L'homme blond redressa finalement la tête pour regarder son co-équipier dans les yeux. Lui qui voyait tout, pour une fois n'arrivait à rien déchiffrer. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Son amant se retira enfin et alla l'embrasser tendrement, collé à lui. Il répondit avec la même douceur, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants, avant que l'asiatique ne passe sous les draps et prennent le consultant dans ses bras, son torse contre son dos. Ils s'endormirent.

Cette nuit-là, et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, aucun des deux agents ne fit de cauchemar. Plus tard, ils reviendraient, ils reverraient la jeune fille qui avait été massacrée, torturée par une bande de jeunes cons, tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait une autre fille, et qu'elles s'étaient embrassées à l'école. Ils reverraient cette jeune fille, se frapper la tête contre le sol quand ils lui avaient appris la mort de son amante, la détresse dans ses yeux, le désespoir dans ses pleurs qui éclataient du plus profond de sa poitrine. Ils reverraient aussi, tous les deux, le meurtre de la famille de Jane. Son combat devint celui de Chow. Mais une nuit aussi passionnée que celle-ci les chassait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils recommencent. Cela devint très vite évident : ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et ne pouvaient plus vivre sans l'autre.


End file.
